


Optimal performance

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cassian Andor-centric, Cassian the cook, Droids, F/M, Friendship, Minor RebelCaptain, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Kay has decided that Cassian needs hobbies, it takes a few tries before Cassian accepts the help and sees the benefit with Jyn approving in the last scene.Late prompt fill from I believe a Cassian appreciation week or prompt-a-thon, I can't find the original post but the prompt was: of course he’s a workaholic in the worst kind of way, but he can’t be on mission literally all the time. What does he do then? Does he putter around base doing odd jobs? Does he have a hobby? Does Kay make him take at least some of his leave to maintain his fragile meatbag psycheIf this was your prompt or know where it was dropped, please tell me so I can link it properly.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	Optimal performance

“Working on the ship is not a hobby,” Kay pronounced and Cassian burned his fingers as he turned around.

“It's not?” This was a new issue for Kay to care about, later Cassian would find out why having a hobby mattered. Now he needed to repair the worn connections.

“No, maintenance on the ship allows you to be a better pilot and is done by many other pilots as there is a shortage of maintenance staff. The utility of it outweighs any pleasure that might make it a hobby.” Kay explained and seemed like he had been researching.

Cassian shook his head and went back to work, he didn’t need a hobby and the ship had to be fixed now.

* * *

“Cooking is closer to an actual hobby but you do the majority of your cooking on base for others. That again cancels out the aspects that would make it count as a hobby.”

“Why do I need a hobby?” Kay was going to keep at this until he was satisfied.

“A selection of pilots were discussing you and said; ‘Doesn’t he do anything but work?’ The way it was said, it seemed to presume that you are not functioning properly. After some research, I learned that hobbies are considered useful to keep humans working at their best. I have been noting the activities you do and none of them appear to be hobbies. I will continue my research until I find you one. That way no one will try and reprogram you.” On that note, Kay leaned over to stare at the cooking pot.

Cassian looked at his sauce and shook his head, it was nice to be worried about but Kay was overthinking this, “No one is going to reprogram me, Kay. The Rebellion doesn’t work that way.”

“I have observed that but you should not be lacking. You are the best captain and the most efficient agent within the Rebellion.”

That was possibly one of the nicest reviews Cassian had ever had and he said, “Thank you. Now could you get the bread out of the oven.”

“I will since the pan you are stirring is hot and needs constant management,” Kay said while reaching for the oven. Cassian tasted his sauce, he would make Kay into a help in the kitchen in time.

* * *

“I have added new programs to your datapad. They are word and logic games which are challenging and should be dissimilar enough from your current work to be entertaining. This is a long hyperspace journey and you have already done all the necessary preparations, there is time to test them out.” Kay said as Cassian got out his ‘pad.

“Thank you, I’ll try them out and tell you which ones I like.” He knew that Kay would gather other data about how he worked but it was always easier to tell him.

“That is acceptable. I will monitor the navigation.” Kay confirmed as Cassian pulled up a puzzle at random, it seemed to combine cryptography and logic. He finally figured it out as he felt the ship shift and looked up.

“I have altered our course to avoid an Imperial signal. You were enjoying yourself,” Now Kay sounded smug, Kay was one of the only droids Cassian knew that excelled at smugness.

“I was, but let me see that signal.” The other puzzles would wait and would be a nice distraction for another time.

* * *

“Spending time with Jyn while good for you mentally is not a hobby,” Kay said to Cassian while Jyn rested on him in the main quarters of the ship.

Cassian looked up with a smile, “I’m glad you approve.”

Jyn glanced between them with a questioning and fond look before gently poking him in the chest, “You have hobbies?”

“Not as many as would be optimal for a human of his age but he does have hobbies. I made certain of it,” Kay was now radiating smugness while Jyn was smiling as her eyes laughed.

“You did, Kay. I do logic puzzles, you’ve done some of them on my ‘pad, I cook, I work on the ship and I spend time with you,” Then he leaned down to kiss Jyn on the lips. He didn’t know how much they all helped but the process had made Kay happy. And now he wasn’t as alone in the fight against the Empire.


End file.
